AF26
'''This Precious Feeling '''is the twenty-sixth episode of Aikatsu! Forever!. Plot Seiya has finally left Victoria, but will he be welcomed back with open arms? Summary The episode begins with Hideki blaming Victoria’s loss on Seiya’s mishaps. Seiya stays silent before finally announcing that he’s quitting Victoria. Hideki is angered, but Mai says that she’s seen how being in Victoria has held Seiya back and encourages him to go to his friends. Riko agrees with Mai and wishes Seiya good luck. Seiya thanks Mai and Riko before leaving. He soon performs Meaningful Light in his Premium Rare before announcing his departure from Victoria. NEBULA is celebrating their victory by spending time at Mizuki’s residence in Costa Rica. Ritsu sips on a drink before spitting it out, yelling for his teammates. Himari asks what the problem is and Ritsu exclaims that Seiya left Victoria. Just then, Rena, who was the only one who didn’t block Seiya’s number, gets a message asking where the group is. Rena begins typing their real location out, before Ritsu tells her to lie to Seiya. Rena tells Seiya that they’re on break in Okinawa. It isn’t long, though, before Ritsu hears that they’re going back to Japan from Mizuki, as NEBULA is now set to go on tour before the Starlight Queen Cup begins in April. Meanwhile, Seiya is about to buy his ticket to Okinawa before he sees pictures of the three in Costa Rica on Rena’s KiraKiratter. Seiya understands why they lied, though, his feelings are still hurt. He walks home. The next morning he sees that spring showers are beginning despite it being winter on Ōzora Weather. Ritsu and Mizuki arrive at their house late into the night. Ritsu walks into his room, which is littered with Neon Midnight Coords he’s designed. One of the coords is a NEBULA unit coord created in Seiya’s image. Ritsu whispers his former teammate’s name before falling asleep. The next day, Seiya decides to go to Ritsu’s house in order to talk to him. Mizuki lets him in, but looks concerned. Ritsu is surprised to see Seiya. Ritsu is about to tell Seiya to leave before Seiya hugs him. Ritsu says this time he won’t forgive Seiya for saying awful things and calling him a slur. Seiya asks if he’d really called Ritsu a slur would he "do this" before kissing Ritsu, much to the latter‘s surprise. Seiya announces that he’s finally realized what Ritsu means to him after losing him twice. Ritsu says nothing but relaxes his tensed up self. Ritsu gets a message from Himari that Ritsu needs to hurry to the tour bus. Seiya says goodbye but Ritsu takes his hand and they run towards the tour bus in the pouring rain. Rena asks why Seiya is there and Himari is angry. Before Himari can attack, Ritsu says that Seiya’s a member of NEBULA now. Himari asks about the cruel things that were said, to which Ritsu replies that it’s not Seiya’s fault. The group eventually makes up and arrives in the village of Shirakawa-Go, Gifu, where they perform 1, 2, Sing For You as a complete group.Category:Episodes Category:Aikatsu! Forever! episodes